Harry Potter and The Empath
by obliviousnlonely
Summary: draco harry revelry, of course A new character, Snape tries to save the day. Voldermort attempts to kill harry as usual and a plot that will make your head spin warning: this story contains suggested rape, don't read if it bothers you..
1. Default Chapter

A pair of green eyes stared at the body on the snow-covered ground. Blood was pooling, a dark red a stark contrast to the pristine ground. The man's pale skin was turning blue with the cold. He mumbled incoherently and slowly opened his blue-gray eyes. He saw the man standing over him, messy jet-black hair, brilliant green eyes, a tall lanky form. As everything registered his red lips formed into a sneer.

"Potter, like what you see?" he sneered.

Harry Potter stared blankly down at his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Draco's blue-gray eyes turned to a cold steel when harry said nothing. A sudden pain went through Draco's body, making him hiss.

"Yea, I like what I see. You're injured you prat." Harry said contemptuously.

Draco's sleekly muscled frame convulsed with pain. He bit his lip from making any sounds. While harry just watched him, his usually warm green eyes, cold with hatred and disgust. He waited for Draco to plead and beg for help before he healed him. In the distance a pair of footsteps could be heard. He pulled out his wand and performed the healing spell, making all of Draco's lacerations disappear.

As the footsteps approached they both turned their heads to the clearing where the only entrance was. A petite woman stumbled into the clearing, her brown-black eyes frantic. Her hair, a dark brown, was knotted and matted with dried blood. Her musical voice was muttering an incantation that warded the clearing, keeping everyone and everything out. She crawled on the ground, sobbing and muttering incoherently.

"Oh damn oh damn…he's going to get me. I can't think…pain…It hurts so much…I'm stupid, stupid." She mumbled frantically.

She stood up, her legs shaking from the effort to staying upright. Her brown eyes looked around the clearing and landed on Draco and Harry. They widened and her mouth opened to scream. She swayed and then collapsed, sighing as she fainted.

Harry and Draco eyes wide with shock, their revelry forgotten by the fainted girl. Draco got up and grabbed his wand, he slowly approached the fainted girl in case she was dangerous. As he crouched by her side he saw blood pouring from a gash on her shoulder. He turned and beckoned Harry, when Harry slowly came over he pointed to her cut. Steel gray eyes searched for more wounds, finding various cuts all along her body.

"What happened to her?" Harry whispered.

"Someone used crucio on her," Draco said bleakly.

Harry turned to look at Draco his green eyes filled with hatred. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the girl groaned and opened her eyes. She threw her hands up to cover her face and whimpered. Her body convulsed with fear and cold.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Draco murmured soothingly

Harry looked at him with astonishment, her never heard Draco talk so…nice, and soothing. It was weird for he always thought of Draco as mean prat with nothing better to do then pick on him and his friends.

The girls trembling stopped and a few moments later she brought down her hands, and uncurled her body. She looked up and her eyes were filled with such pain and devastation that Harry and Draco gasped.

"Who did this to you?" Asked Harry and Draco at the same time.

"I…I don't know who he was…" she whispered. "I can show you though, I can show you what happened."

"How can you show us what happened?" Harry asked confused.

"Seriously Potter, don't you know anything? She's an empath. She can feel others pain and memories. Also she can project her own memories if she's powerful enough." Draco sneered

"Okay, well thanks ferret boy. Sounding just like Hermione, I'm sure she'll be pleased. You only have to show us if you want." Harry said.

The girl nodded and pulled off her black gloves. She reached for Draco's then Harry's hand, clasping them in her grip.

Flashback 

_"Desdemona, you're father is coming home soon." A voice called._

_A tinkle of laughter flowed out of Desdemona's mouth. Her father always played a joke on her when he came home. A scream tore through the house, Desdemona's eyes widened and she ran towards the scream. _

_"Maman? Maman? What's wrong?" Desdemona yelled, her voice cracking. _

_She ran into the kitchen, three men were standing strangling her mother. She ran up to them screaming and kicking for them to let her mother go. One with greasy black hair and a big nose grabbed her and ordered her to hush. He was pushing her out the door telling her to flee when the other two men saw what he was doing. They grinned maliciously _

_"Snape what do we have here?" a man with pale long hair and blue eyes drawled._

_"It seems Lucius, that Snape here was hiding a treat from us." The other man said._

_A shiver of disgust went down Desdemona's spine. These men were not going to let her go. Her mother told her about men such as these, they were called death eaters in her world, a world she wasn't allowed to go in because of the turmoil. Her dark brown eyes turned black with rage and hate. _

_"Scum, dirt, bastards…You have no courage! No honor! You kill women who have done nothing wrong! You're below scum…" _

_The man called Lucius slapped her across the face, leaving a red hand mark. She spit in his face, and stomped on his foot. He screamed in rage, grabbing her arm in a bruising grip he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. _

_"Crucio!" he screamed._

_A pain consumed her entire body, making her scream and whimper. She didn't hear the chuckles this brought from the two men. She could think about nothing but the pain, the pain that felt like death._

_"Finite Incantatem" his cold voice drawled. _

_She weakly lifted her pounding head, she looked into blue eyes so cold they made one shiver. Snape pulled her up and held her to she could stand. She couldn't decide if she liked the man or if she hated him. She again looked into Lucius cold eyes, hatred consumed her. Some perverse nature made her spit in his face again._

_"Crucio!" he bellowed wiping spit of his face._

_Again the pain ripped through her body. She collapsed to the ground whimpering. After an eternity oblivion set in giving her peace from the pain. _

_Awhile later…_

_"Did you have fun with her?" A cold voice asked_

_"Yes m'lord. She was enjoyable, I caused much pain." Lucius said humbly_

_Desdemona woke up to found her self chained on a bed, her body naked. Every muscle in her body ached. Blood spilled from various cuts along her body. Her mind couldn't accept what it was feeling and seeing. A movement from the corner of the room drew her attention. A black cloaked figure approached out of the shadows. She whimpered as she recognized him as the man who tried to help her earlier. His greasy black hair hung over obsidian eyes, obscuring his penetrating glance. He crouched down by the edge of the bed._

_"Let me help you" he muttered. _

_She nodded her ascent, brown eyes wide with fear and shock. He stood up and pulled his wand out, she whimpered thinking he was going to say that awful spell again. He just looked at her calmly till she subsided and said "Alohomora" _

_The shackles opened freeing her, she moved to get up but cried out from the pain in her body. He carefully picked her up in his arms wrapping her in his warm cloak, then disapparated to a meadow. He set her down in the field and said spells that brought forth clothes. He handed them to her and turned his back to give her some privacy. She whimpered and tears filled her eyes as she slowly put knickers and bra on. She reached for the blouse but her arm throbbed with pain._

_"I can't do it. Please help me" She cried_

_He turned around his black cloak swishing. He reached for the black blouse and gently put it on her. He stood her up and slipped on the black skirt, zipping the zipper in the back. While he was slipping on her socks to men apparated into the meadow. He turned around and pulled his wand out. _

_"Petrificus Totalus" he muttered and the two men fell to the ground._

_"Go Desdemona, run until you find this clearing. It's a clearing with only one entrance, stay there and ward the place. I'll come for you when I'm done here." He urgently told her._

_She hesitated and looked up at him fearfully, he pushed her and said 'Go'. She ran and ran……_


	2. Chapter Two

Authors' Note: Thanks for the review, I really appreicate it, and heres chapter two. Tell me if I need to improve on some things or if I confuse you..Thanks a whooole bunch Keri Sue

End of Flashback

Harry pulled his hand from the contact and walked to the other end of the clearing muttering and pacing. Draco sat next to Desdemona, cursing his stupidity and naiveté about his father. He wanted to pull her into his arms and say he was sorry for everything his father did. He wanted to protect the fragile girl next to him with every fiber of his being.

_Wait a minute! I want to what?_ Draco thought to himself. _I know absolutely nothing about her, and I want to protect her?_

He shifted his lean body so he faced her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and her head lying on her knees. Her body was shivering lightly from the cold, and the shock of what happened today. He pulled off his black winter cloak and wrapped it around her. He clasped his dragon clasp so the cloak wouldn't fall off her small body. As her body warmed, she turned her head locking her eyes on his. He pulled out his wand, waiting for her to whimper and cower so he could reassure her that he was just going to clean her off. She just looked at him, brown eyes intent upon his gray ones. He smiled slightly and pointed the wand at the blood in her hair."Evanesco cruor." He whispered.

The blood disappeared, her brown hair unknotted and fell to a little past her shoulders. She smiled her thanks, and went back to staring at his eyes. Harry stayed away from her, pacing away and muttering as if she was a death eater herself, and not the victim of an attack. She looked at him occasionally, and would frown. The sun descended and dusk was upon them. She started humming, a faraway look in her eye. Harry stopped pacing and muttering and walked closer, transfixed by the humming. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he started laughing. Draco looked at him sharply thinking Potty finally lost his marbles.

"Potty, what are you laughing at? Your own ability to piss?" sneered Draco

"No, I'm laughing at the song she's humming." At Draco's confused look Harry laughed even harder. "Its…a-a-m-m-muggle nursery rhythme " he said in-between bouts of laughter.

The humming stopped and she looked at Harry who was still laughing uncontrollably. In the distance a pop could be heard, Draco and Harry tensed and pulled out their wands. Draco moved to stand in front of Desdemona but she moved and pulled out her own wand.

"They never checked to see if I had one, they thought I was a muggle." She whispered.

They stood facing the entrance into the clearing, a man in a hooded cloak came staggering up to the entrance. As he disarmed the wards harry and Draco raised their wands and was about to say a spell. Desdemona shrieked and ran to the stumbling man. As she reached him he collapsed to the ground she tried to hold him up but his weight was too much for her little body. She was hugging and searching the person as if it were her own father. The man lifted his head and stared at the two boys standing back

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, So glad you know how to protect the weak." Snape sneered

Harry and Draco walked over to the ground their professor was sitting on. Desdemona was muttering and hugging him. A grimace formed on Snape's face. He gently pushed her from him and stood up. His obsidian black eyes stared down, taking in her clean hair, and body. He looked over and saw Draco smirking and Harry frowning. He smiled coldly and gestured for Draco to help her up.

"Come, let's go back to Hogwarts. There is a lot to be discussed." He intoned silkily.

Draco put his arm around her waist and she encircled his neck, their bodies touching as much as possible; he apparated to Hogsmeade. When they appeared in an alley he waited a few minutes for her queasiness to disappear then grabbing her gloved hand started walking to Hogwarts.

They walked up the path for a few minutes then the castle came into view. Desdemona stopped and her mouth dropped opened. Hogwarts was simply breathtaking, the lake reflecting the lights of Hogwarts.

_She's breathtaking, _Draco thought_. What? What the hell am I thinking over here?_

Desdemona turned towards him her brown eyes twinkling, her lips curved.

She looked down and Draco followed her eyes, seeing their bare hands entwined together. He breathed in sharply and looked up to see her smiling.

"You make me feel safe again." She whispered.

In Snape's private lab…

The three teenagers were situated in different places in the secret laboratory, while Professor Snape was pacing along his fireplace. Harry was leaning against the wall right next to the door just itching to leave. Draco was lying on the bench, looking at the high ceiling. Desdemona was pursuing the hundreds of books on his shelves.

The room was very spacious, with ingredients categorized alphabetically On the furthest wall away from the fire. The mantle above the fireplace held a painting of a beautiful woman. She was sitting in a swing, the sun setting behind her making the sky purple, blue and orange. Her gown floated around her, a pale yellow, as she swung. Her hair whispered in the wind, a vibrant auburn. Her mouth was smiling fondly and her aqua eyes were twinkling with the joy of life. Laughter floated in the air and Desdemona turned around eyes wide and glistening. She looked around for the source of the familiar laughter her heart aching. When her eyes landed on the portrait she breathed in sharply. She rushed over and stared at the young women in the picture.

"Maman? Is that you?" She whispered sorrowfully.

Snape stopped pacing at the painful voice. He strode over to Desdemona not knowing what to tell her.

"This is your mother yes, but this is her before she ever might your father." He informed.

"Why do you have a picture of my mother?" She asked perplexed.

"Because I love him" the portrait said

He gestured for them to have a seat on the bench Draco was lounging on. As she sat down she looked at him, perplexed, willing him to tell her the truth. Tell her that the portrait of her mother was lying. Tell her that her mother had only loved her father. Severus sighed heavily, and paced in front of Desdemona, his obsidian eyes unable to make eye contact.

"Please…just tell me…I deserve to know," She whispered in the tense silence.

"Arianna, your mother, indeed believed she loved me." Harry snorted loudly. Snape turned and shot him a venomous glance. "She _thought_ she loved me, but Desdemona you're mother didn't really know what love was till she met your father. It was a mere infatuation, nothing more. So think nothing of it." He explained.

"But why do you have a picture of her? I mean I understand if she was infatuated but why do you have her picture?" her musical voice asked.

"She commissioned a painter without my knowledge and gave it to me for a present the year before she left for to go study abroad." He sat down across from her looking intently at her. "Now is time for the questions I have."

She nodded resigned and waited for the onslaught of questions. Draco sat up and inched over, his body heat radiating her now chilled skin. Harry slowly moved forward from the door.

"Desdemona do you have any idea why they attacked your house?" he asked slowly.

"No…"she shook her head.

"Think Desdemona. There has to be something. Anything out of the ordinary." He asked

"…It could be me…"she whispered brokenly

"Why?" he asked sharply

"Leave her alone! She's lost her family today, I think she's been through enough" Harry said angrily

"Potter unless spoken to do not speak" Snape replied

"It…could be because I'm an empath." She whispered

Severus stared at her, as if trying to detect if it was a lie. Sadness overwhelmed her and brought tears to her eyes. She reached out and tried to comfort him but he pulled back. He got up swiftly and started pacing before the fire, his steps agitated. A hatred washed through her making her head spin. She looked up to see Harry staring malevolently at Professor Snape, his green eyes deeper than usual. Her shields were down, and she didn't know how to put them back up. Emotions of everyone in the room were overwhelming her. She was being pulled into so many directions, her mind was pounding and she was exhausted emotionally. She stood up and her body swayed, concern and worry rushed in with all the other emotions and a blackness crept over her.

"bring her in here" she heard in the distance Then oblivion set in, blocking everything, just a sense of peace remained.


	3. The plot thickens? dun dun dunblah

Author's Note...Thank you mitchicul...I'm really glad you like it and it isn't confusing or anything..I tend to drift sometimes..but thats why I have someone read it over before I post..But anywho..I'm not usually soo..I don't know diligent on stories..But well this one I just keep writing and writing and writing...I'm way ahead then I ever planned to be..and well hope you like this chapter as the last two...Whew..Sorry to talk ya ear off..thank you! Keri Sue

Chapter 3…

She woke to a pitch-black room, terror paralyzed her to the bed. The feel of cool silk lying against her skin penetrated through her haze. She stretched, her moment of terror erased, blankets slid down her sleep warmed body. A door opened, light spilled in framing a tall lanky body. A halo surrounded pale blond hair, making him seem heavenly. He strolled into the room, his steps lazy, a trademark smirk lingering on his face. He sat on the bed, his gray eyes sleepy.

Concern, exhaustion, and lust all combined rushed in. She looked down at the blankets, trying to control her emotions. Once she concentrated and built her wall brick by brick, she looked back up. His gray eyes still sleepy but serious, looked at her intently. She sat up pushing her back against the center of the intricate headboard. His eyes flared, turning to molten steel. He scouted his lanky body further on the covers, closer to her warm body. Her brown eyes wide, she watched as the muscles on his torso tensed as he moved closer. When she looked back up, he had a predatory smile on his lips.

"Where am I?" she asked breathlessly…

Desdemona groaned inside her head…_great! I'm acting like a whore! God what he must think of me…_

"You're in the Head Boy's room." He arrogantly replied, his voice low.

Her lips twitched, "and who pray tell is the head boy?"

He inched closer and lowered his head so they were eye to eye, dark brown to turbulent gray. His upper body radiating heat, making her flush. His put his hands on either side of her body trapping her against the headboard, he leaned forward, his warm breath fanning her flushed cheek.

"Me…"He whispered wickedly.

She started to say that he was nice for letting her sleep in his bed, but he cut her off with his mouth. He slid his tongue in possessively, wrapping his arms around her small body pulling her towards him. Her body heated, and she wiggled against his bare chest, he groaned at the feel of her nightgown rubbing against his overheated flesh. He broke the kiss, and stared down at her, her eyes were unfocused, her lips red and swollen, her cheeks becomingly flushed. He faintly smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then got up to go take a shower…A cold one.

He stopped at the door leading to the bathroom and looked back at her. She had a disgruntled expression on her face and her arms were folded across her chest, making her green nightgown tight against her breasts. He opened the door silently then shut it behind him with soft click.

_What a kiss! No ones ever made me feel like that before! _Desdemona thought to herself. _Dammit! He just leaves without saying a word! _

Desdemona fluffed a pillow then laid her head down on it, she turned on her stomach, her hair falling into her eyes obscuring her view of the dark room. After a few moments, her lids got heavy then she drifted off thinking of a certain blond head boy.

Draco walked into the dark room, a dark green towel around his waist. Water dripped off his hair, then made a trail down his chest. He looked at the queen sized canopy bed, and saw Desdemona asleep on the edge of the bed. He shook his head, she has a queen-sized bed to sleep on and she falls asleep on the edge almost falling off. He walked to his armoire, and pulled out a pair of black cotton boxers. He rubbed his hair till it was damp. He dropped the wet towel on the stone floor, and padded over the bed. He lifted the covers and slid in, when he was about in the center of the bed he reached over on the other side and gently pulled Desdemona into his arms. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck, her hair feathering his cheek. He closed his eyes, exhaustion over taking his senses.

Somewhere else…

"YOU WHAT!" a cold voice whispered ominous.

The three men trembled with fear and cold, their heads lowered deferentially, the voices meek. They all but groveled on their hands and knees, begging forgiveness for their stupidity. The man paced back in forth in front of them, his power emanating from his body. He stooped down in front of his most terrified follower.

He raised a hand, and lifted the followers chin. Dung brown eyes flared with terror as he tried unsuccessfully to meet his lord's red demon eyes. He stuttered, spittle flying and spraying the man's face. His red demon eyes flared with rage, a rage so immense you could almost feel the fires of hell with that glance. He flung his follower aside and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the follower.

"Crucio!" His cold voice shouted.

The follower howled in agony, and writhed on the ground. The other two trembled and one pissed, he was so frightened. The smell of urine invaded the air, and mixed with the scent of fresh blood.

"Who am I!" the evil man screamed

"Voldermort, m'lord. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, my lord. The all powerful wizard my lord, the one destined to rule the world, my lord." A smooth voice said humbly.

Voldermort calmed down, the man on the ground dead, the other two trembling, still terrified. He pointed a long bony hand towards the man on the ground, his body distorted from the convulsions.

"This will happen to you if she is not found." He intoned, then waved a hand dismissing them. They fled in terror, steps rushed, faces white, sweat glistening on their foreheads. The man standing to the side of the room strolled up, his long pale blond hair tied back, his blue eyes ice. He bowed lowly to his master, then preceded to report all that has been happening.

"Has the visitor arrived yet?" Voldermort asked after Lucius was done with the reports.

"Yes my lord, do you want the guest brought in now?" Lucius asked

Voldermort nodded his head regally, and sat in his high-backed chair, like a king would his throne. His red eyes staring intently at the doorway, waiting for this "guest" to appear. Lucius walked in, arrogance screamed in every step he took, the quest behind him. Voldermort raised his hand, and made a shooing motion, dismissing Lucius so he and his "guest" could be alone.

The Guest approached, a black cloak covering anything distinguishable. As he neared Voldermort tried to pear underneath the black hood, to see the face of this unknown person, all he encountered was a black mask. He waved his hand and another chair appeared, the guest sat down, and looked straight at Voldermort waiting for him to begin this meeting.

"We have encountered some difficulties," Voldermort said smoothly.

"What difficulties?" the guest asked perturbed.

Voldermort fought the urge to shift in his seat, whoever this person was they had an uncanny knack of making him squirm. Hatred filled him, he would kill this person the minute he got his information.

"My inept followers have misplaced the girl for now," he explained.

The Guest shot to their feet, hands clenching and unclenching. "you do realize that if I don't have that girl in my grasp, I won't be telling you Harry Potters Location." The guest said calmly.

Voldermort narrowed his red eyes, He wanted Harry's location very much, he wanted to kill that little whelp, so the rest of the world would fall in line, then he could rid it of all the muggles, and mudbloods. He nodded his head sharply and watched as the guest gave him a nod and swiftly left the building. Raged built up and he howled for a sacrifice to whet his anger on. The minute Harry's location was divulged he would enjoy torturing that damn person.


	4. Woo Hoo! some fluff and fun err shstuff!

Author's Note...Whew..sorry about tht I was sick..damn winter. Well back to normal and should be updateing regulary because Spring break my friends is coming up and I'm going to be in Mrytle beach with my lap top WooHoo! well back to this story, its getting fascinating if I do say so myself.

Chapter 4…

A mist enshrouded the slumbering castle, clinging to its damp stones. Gray eyes stared out at the approaching dawn. The figure on bed behind him moved restlessly, his warmth no longer keeping her warm. She turned on her stomach, letting out a sigh. Draco turned amused, watching her slowly roll off the bed, legs tangled in the covers. She reached the edge, then fell off hitting the floor with a thump, the covers softening her fall. Draco laughed watching her stand up and rub her bum. She whirled around hearing his soft laugh and glared at him, as if it was his entire fault. She struggled under the cumbersome weight of the covers in her arms, trying to make the big bed. He chuckled again and strolled over putting his arm around her waist then bending down and sweeping his other arm under his knees. She let out a squeal and he tossed her in the center of the bed. He climbed in after her, watching her giggle and try to get up. He put his head on her stomach, and laid down, listening to her breathing. Her hands played softly in his hair a comfortable silence ensued.

A sharp rap, then the door opening was all the warning they had before Harry come trouncing in the room. His face pale and angry, his hands clenched in fists. His green eyes, like emeralds, enraged and disgusted at the sight on the bed. Draco smirked, angering Harry further, and stayed lying on the bed.

"Ferret boy, didn't know any girl would willingly sleep with you," Harry sneered, "but well I should say any _proper_ girl that is!"

Draco's jaw clenched and he slowly got up from the bed. His gray eyes cold, he looked at Harry hatred consuming him. Desdemona gasped from the bed drawing both boys' attention. Her face completely white, her body trembling, she curled into a ball, covering her eyes. Draco looked back at Harry who looked perplexed and worried.

"Get Professor Snape. Tell him what's happening," Draco ordered.

He turned back towards the bed, concerned. Desdemona's face was glistening with tears, he looked at her hands now clenched on her thighs, and blood was trickling out of various cuts made by her nails. Draco pulled her arms away from her body. Snape stalked in the room, his steps hurried a potion carried in his left hand. He stopped at the side of the bed and stared at the blood.

"Is she harming herself?" Snape asked sharply.

Draco nodded, and continued to hold her arms away. Snape climbed up and forced her mouth open pouring the liquid down her throat. A few minutes passed, and she stopped trembling and fighting her restraints. She opened her eyes, and stared at Draco. Snape got her attention when he said her name.

"Did this happen because your barriers are down?" He asked

Desdemona nodded her face regaining its color.

"Its just when Harry and Draco are in a room together I feel this immense hate, it makes me feel like I'm cold everywhere. I guess I went into shock or something. My barriers are broken for some reason and I can't get them back …I have to build an imaginary wall to keep others feelings out," she explained.

Snape's face turned thoughtful, and he strummed his fingers on the nightstand. After a few minutes of this he looked up and smiled. A snarky smile that made Harry's hands clench, and his teeth grit.

"Does this happen when you're just in Mr. Malfoy's presence?" his voice silkily intoned.

"No, I just build a wall when he's feeling something rather strongly," she said blushing.

Draco smirked when he heard this, making Harry scowl darkly. Snape quirked a brow, and folded his hands across his chest.

"Okay. I believe this is happening because everything is still new and you don't feel safe unless you're alone with…Mr. Malfoy," Snape stopped to gain control of his voice, "So therefore till you can properly keep others feelings out then you'll just have to be isolated. Only Mr. Malfoy will come in contact with you, and to ensure that, Malfoy and you will be going to a safe location, and Potter will bring you guys your food weekly, and any other essentials you shall need. Oh and Desdemona, take all the time you need," Snape left after saying his speech, laughter could be heard throughout the hall.

Harry was running after him screaming "I will not help them!"

Snow was falling covering the frozen ground. Four figures stood in the dark arguing softly. The moon illuminated the earth, giving them light to see where they were walking. When they reached their destination a silky voice whispered a spell.

Desdemona gasped, a castle appeared out of no where in the wood.

It was big, but compared to Hogwarts it was small. It was black, with five towers as points, making a star with the battlements between them. Connected in the center was a gothic style building, about four stories high. It was monstrous, with gargoyles and other demonic creatures presiding on the castle. They walked to the entrance, it had two black marble doors, with designs craved in it.

"Welcome to Teivel Castle. This shall be your home for the unforeseeable future." Snape intoned, and opened the doors. 

They walked into a grand foyer. Paintings situated on the walls, depicted scenes with demonic creatures howling, angels dying. Black and red was everywhere. The floors were a black marble as same as the door, the walls a deep red, with black satin draperies. On the right was another black marble door. The left opened up into a dining hall. This room was done in black and white, the black overpowering the white. The ceiling held a scene, of the dark fighting the light, the evil versus the good, it seemed so realistic, the bad overpowering the good. In the center of the foyer stood a staircase, it broke off going into three different directions. The structure of the staircase a white marble, with a blood red runner on the stairs. The beauty of just the foyer and dining hall was simply amazing. Desdemona wanted to explore every room, seeing if the theme of evil overpowering good goes throughout the whole castle. Draco watched her eyes flit from everything, taking in all the details, an amused smirk on his face. Harry stood by the door, his face enraged, not taking a further step in the hall.

"Listen closely, you can explore later, Mr. Potter and I shall be leaving directly, but there's some information I have to divulge before I leave." Snape said sharply getting Desdemona's attention.

"Do not, and I repeat do not leave the woods surrounding the castle for any reason. The woods and this castle are unplottable, but the minute you leave their protective circle, anyone who wants to find you can. Mr. Potter shall be back at the end of this week will your essentials." With that he left, Harry following him.

Desdemona squealed and twirled around on the black marble, her brown hair flying her cloak swishing. She stopped and grinned, she took Draco's hand and ran to the staircase. She stopped when it broke off into different directions, her face thoughtful. She tugged his hand and went straight, saving the other two directions for later. She bounded up the staircase and stopped when she got to the first level. This was done in unrelieved black, with only a hint of red. The hall was long and went in a square around the staircase, with doors every where. There were chandeliers every second door lighting the hall with candles. The door themselves where black marble, as all the doors before them, the only color was their red doorknobs. Desdemona went into the first door, which was right across the staircase, and opened it. Books were everywhere, pile upon pile of books. Shelves encompassed the walls on either side of the room, across from the door was the biggest window ever, it took up the whole wall, from one side of the room to the other. The view from it was breathtaking, the snow falling covering dark trees with a pristine white. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace on the second story of the library, couches and chairs done in red satin surrounded it. There was a antique mahogany desk facing the big window, with a letter on it. Draco walked over to it while Desdemona fawned over the books. It was addressed to the in an unfamiliar handwriting.

_Draco, Desdemona…_

_Welcome to my castle, I've been looking forward to having visitors for some time now. I am something of a recluse, and you Professor Snape only visits rarely. You'll have to excuse me for I'm doing some important business right now, and could not greet you. I shall be back in a few days. My servant Devdas shall appear soon after you read this. He will direct you to your rooms, Or should I say room? Snape has told me about your infatuation with each other. I do not condemn you sleeping together, but it would be unwise if you're not entirely sure of your feelings. For I know you're both purebloods, and I know, Desdemona, that you're an empath. Be careful with her, My son, for she's something precious, you would not want to hurt her now would you? _

_Now I will be tutoring Desdemona on things she has not learned yet, and your welcome Draco to join us, for I know things you have not even dreamed of. Now, when I return I shall have Devdas bring you to me. Welcome and I shall see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Angra Mainyu_


End file.
